


[OW/麦藏]Tune the Neko

by d826399750



Series: 麦藏 [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 17:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d826399750/pseuds/d826399750
Summary: *原创人物有，伊势谷又出来领工资了*一点也不好笑的校园AU，私设满载，bug满天飞，年龄设定与游戏内有差别*剧烈OOC预警，猫化（？）预警，卡文卡了整整一个月，卡成这样我也没办法啊你们就当原耽看吧（死鱼眼





	1. 上

麦克雷倚在床头，百无聊赖地翻着手中的画册。这本书是安娜送的礼物，她在本地医院就职已有两年，自然担起了照顾新来乍到男孩的任务，接机，办理入学手续，当晚还做了道鹰嘴豆炖茄子给他接风。

画册内容是日本神话传说中的各类妖怪和奇异生物，文字部分是英语，插图却采用了日本传统的浮世绘，扭曲夸张的笔触配上暗沉厚重的泼墨色彩，甚至包括许多毫不遮掩的血腥场景，令人目不暇接又目眩神迷，不由沉入那个光怪陆离的虚幻世界中去。

墙角的坐垫上会不会突然冒出一个面色阴沉的小孩子？放在玄关的长柄伞会不会长出眼睛和毛腿，一蹦一蹦地跳走？

他放下书，伸了个懒腰环视一周。这间客室实在称不上小，也不像他曾经想象的那样用纸做门、被褥铺在地板上的卧室，只是整个房间中弥散着一股久无人住的木头味，好几天都不曾散去。

在成为交换生之前，麦克雷像所有十几岁的美国少年一样对这个传统和现代交融的国家半是好奇半是向往，兴致勃勃地期待着忍者、穿着华丽铠甲的武士、不倒翁达摩和狸猫塑像，可从他来的那天起这儿就一直阴雨连绵，属于春季的潮湿黏黏糊糊地粘在皮肤上，与圣达菲那干燥、热辣而辛香的空气完全不同。

墙上没有牛仔帽，没挂着莱耶斯送的吉他，难道不过一个礼拜，他就开始想家了吗？

盯着纸上那些古朴又狂乱的画面出好一会儿神，麦克雷突然想到冰箱里的牛奶喝完了，连忙套上校服，拿起钱包，朝着卧室外走去。

客厅的灯亮着，源氏正盘腿坐在沙发上，紧握手柄，面目严肃，像是指挥千万大军、为阻止世界毁灭与魔王展开最后的决战。

“剑道部下午不是有活动吗，你怎么回来打游戏了？”他不经意朝电视一瞥，顿时一口水全喷在了桌子上：巨大的液晶超薄屏上，一位银发碧眼的娇俏少女正对着屏幕外嘟起嘴唇，她身穿暴露的女仆装，裙摆下神秘的部位若隐若现，柔顺的发丝上一对灰色猫耳撒娇似的抖动——源氏毫不犹豫地按下手柄，客厅上空顿时响起捏着嗓子一般千回百转的柔媚嗓音：“主人~啊♥~~~”

“我觉得，”不知是不是被水呛的，美国交换生满脸通红，不住揉着喉咙：“你最好还是把声音关小点儿……”

“没事，这房子隔音效果很好，邻居们不会听见的。”

“不是这个问题，这难道不是色——”

“别担心，这是全年龄的主机板，没有任何违背伦理的画面，”绿发的同龄人仍正襟危坐，经过音响放大的娇喘声一浪高过一浪，“虽说之前已经在电脑上玩过，但毕竟主机版特典不一样，又追加了新的角色，当然要重新买一份。”

“……本质上没区别吧！”

“猫耳是我国文化的精粹，你是不会理解的。”源氏满脸正经，目光凝在屏幕上一动不动，麦克雷只好翻了个白眼，朝着玄关走去，身后还传来那人的谆谆嘱咐：“对了，可别跟哈娜和我哥说啊！”

天边云色黑沉，就连夕阳为乌云镀上的那一层金线都在慢慢淡去，麦克雷忘了带伞，连忙加快脚步拐入左边的岔路，脑子里却尽是电视上那脸红心跳的场景，这小子是趁着哥不在家，才敢这么翘了社团活动，在客厅里开大声音玩这种游戏吧。

源氏是岛田家的次子，入学的第一天，麦克雷就顺着班导手指的方向看到窗边座位上那头草一样的绿发，发色的主人眼里浮着一层慵懒的光，对他招招手。

不到半天他俩就混得精熟。前座的小个子体格结实，思绪敏捷，更别提岛田家正是麦克雷的寄宿家庭（“校长还不太愿意，但附近没有更合适的，只好让你住进我家了。”）

来日本之前他接到过岛田家长子的电话，对方用彬彬有礼的语调简洁利落地介绍了许多在日本生活起居的细节，英语好得不像日本人，让他和莱耶斯都印象颇深。可等到他入住的时候，半藏似乎忙于剑道部集训和学园祭的筹备，连日不见人影，连寄宿同意书都是岛田源氏龙飞凤舞地签下的：“我哥经常这样，安心住下吧不要在意。”

这么个会为了游戏逃掉部活、不守规矩的弟弟，却有个身兼剑道部主将和学生会长的哥哥，命运还真是弄人啊。落到眉毛上的水打断了美国人的胡思乱想，他连忙拔足朝前跑去，这场雨越下越大，几分钟内竟成瓢泼之势，平素整洁的街道被织成水帘的雨丝盖的严严实实，面前的一切景物都看不真切，冰凉的雨水顺着被打湿的卷发流入眼里，天地间仿佛都泛起一层雾蒙蒙的灰色来，美国交换生没头没脑一路狂奔，便利店终于跃入眼帘，连忙一个闪身挤了进去。

店里没有顾客，店员明显是吃了一惊，犹犹豫豫地说了句welcome，又埋头继续给商品标签扫码。麦克雷抹抹头发上的水，在心中感叹岛国这变幻莫测的气候，正在冰柜里找牛奶的时候，门铃叮当一响，又有人进了店。

来人有五六个，年纪和麦克雷差不多，耸起肩膀推推搡搡地挤进来，高声的笑骂在货架边回荡。领头的那个头发稍挑染成橙色，脸上还冒着几颗痘，故意装出一副趾高气扬的姿态，和社区附近那伙偷窃、酗酒、开车在地里乱撞的年轻人一模一样。看来全世界的无赖都差不多，麦克雷心里一沉，在结账台边用眼角偷瞄这伙不速之客。那人满脸得意之色，低声与同伴叽叽喳喳地嬉笑，语气里满是掩盖不住的兴奋，突然拽住其中一人，扯到自己面前：“喂，主将，说好的事情可别耍赖啊？”

那个人就算进店了也没摘下兜帽，此时身体微震，闪电般地抽出手，衣袖下的肌肤一闪而逝。麦克雷眼前一花，不禁揉了揉眼，看见兜帽下露出尖削的下颌，一绺湿润的黑发粘在脸边，衬得面色更加白皙。

女孩儿？是不是被这群混蛋们给……

无赖的手已经环到了女孩腰间，故意在腰侧摸了一把。那人的身体震得更明显了，仿佛是在强忍着甩开对方的冲动，立在柜台前，向店员低声说了句什么。

“是？您是说要什么？”店员迟疑着问。

“——我要两条沙丁鱼。”声音比他想象中的低沉许多，麦克雷突然注意到那人腰间鼓鼓囊囊的，好像还藏着什么东西。难道是枪？

“啊、啊，鱼？您是要罐头还是饭……”店员看上去更加无措了，痘痘男得意得鼻孔都要翻上天去，他将手插进裤袋，和另外几人一起放声大笑，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！没有？小姐，你不认识他吗？”

“你们这些混蛋，快放开——”

心头的牛仔扬起鞭子响亮一挥，杰西伸出手想要一把抓住施暴者，可那句带着口音的日语在半空中戛然而止：领头人扯住欺凌对象的兜帽，用力往下一拉，麦克雷看到了一张眉目细长、略有些苍白的清秀脸庞，沾了水珠的眉角泛着点点微光，嘴唇因为羞耻和怒意用力抿着，饱含忿怨的眼神在周围人面上扫了一圈，最后转回到因为侠义心肠而一时冲动的美国人身上。

“……”

哪怕看过一万部牛仔电影，麦克雷也将英雄救美时该说的台词忘了个一干二净，因为那头柔顺而湿润的黑发上，居然长着一对活灵活现、还在微微摆动的黑色猫耳！

心跳瞬间变成了小混混们机车尾气管的轰隆鸣响，节奏却变成了一曲火辣热情、与现在情况完全不搭调的舞曲，这种歌一般在酒馆里演唱，男男女女的衣摆随着节奏翻飞，他的心脏也在咚咚咚咚地跳着舞，快要从嘴巴里蹦出来。

“哈？外国人？”

“你算什么东西？别自找麻烦！”

店员张口结舌。带头人对这样的效果十分满意，又拉起那人的上衣下摆用力一撩，顿时一条卷曲的黑尾巴从他的后腰伸了出来。几个人哄堂大笑，剩下那人的脸由白转红泛起不正常的血色，麦克雷的脸色也不比他好到哪里去，他咳了两声，眼神却没法从那对毛茸茸的耳朵上移开：“你们想干什么，快放开——放开他！”

“不用你管！！”

低沉男音之下压抑着奔腾的怒气，杰西发现自己不知什么时候握上了猫儿的手腕，却在下一秒被他狠狠地甩开，腕骨都被甩得生疼，对面还凶神恶煞的，像是野猫在张牙舞爪：“还看什么，快滚！”

他怔了两秒钟，滚烫的神经慢慢冷却，他不知道自己是中了什么邪，只好在越来越大的哄笑声里逃出店门，一头扎进外面细密的雨帘之中，连牛奶都忘了拿。

没了牛奶，咖喱自然也做不成，只好点了披萨外卖当晚餐。麦克雷揉了好几次眼，那黑发垂肩的猫耳少年却像烙在了视网膜上一样挥之不去，妆点于脸上的怒意不仅没让他显得面目可憎，反而让五官更加鲜明，聚在皱起的眉间汇成一股美丽的、不可接近的冷冽，这样的气质可不是普通学生能有的。

难道他真是妖怪？可大白天的……

麦克雷觉得心跳又加快了，只好去问正一边吃着披萨一边按手机的源氏：“喂，岛田，日本有没有猫妖怪？”

“有啊，猫又。”室友回答得相当迅速，左手大拇指在手机屏幕上来回跃动。

“猫——？”

源氏一字一顿地重复了一次，舔掉嘴边沾着的奶酪丝，“母猫活得太长，就会变成长着猫耳和尾巴的漂亮女孩子，比如这个。”他举起手机将屏幕朝向麦克雷，后者看了一眼就扭过头去，“这就不是你玩的那个游戏吗！？”

“是啊，樱子是黑猫啊，是不是很可爱？”

“你这口气怎么像在说女朋友似的！”以及别把你女朋友的色情图片直接贴给我看啊！

“她本来就要当我的女朋友了，我正在网上搜攻略呢。”

麦克雷无力地斜躺在沙发上。面前的电视里还闪烁着猫女仆游戏花花绿绿的鲜艳logo。无论如何，被那样玩弄的妖怪，处境怎么说都不会好到哪里去，想到这里他一阵胃酸上涌，学着日本人的习惯说了句我吃饱了，就撇下惊讶的室友，趿着沉重的步子回到自己的卧室。

从那本书里，他翻到了自己想看的那一页。阴森诡异的图景变为鲜艳活泼，扑入眼帘是一只三花猫，像人一样倚在窗边的木格上，身穿带花纹的和服，抱着一把木制三弦琴轻轻拨弹。

Nekomata，麦克雷轻声读出妖怪的名字。比起虎身蛇尾的怪兽、熊熊燃烧的车轮之类生物，这样的精怪简直称得上温顺可人，母猫圆润的肉爪扶着琴杆，和服裙摆下伸出两根毛乎乎的尾巴，耳边还别着朵鲜艳的山茶花。旁边的文字介绍了日本人对猫的喜爱，甚至还配了一张画满猫的浮世绘——猫是人类饲育而生的动物、一直生活在人类身边，所以哪怕化为妖怪，举止也与人类类似，猫又正微眯着眼睛沉浸于乐曲之中，旁边围满了她举扇子戴高帽的兄弟们，随着琴声喵喵喵地歌唱或是翩翩起舞。

褐色皮肤的女医生笑着对他说，没关系，你会喜欢上这里的。

以后是不是还有机会遇见他？那天夜里麦克雷躺在床上，盯着天花板想道，伴着窗外不曾间断的连绵雨声，沉入一个毫无一丝日本风情的梦境中去——梦中的小伙子征服了农场主的女儿，抱着他的姑娘骑在马背上，猛踢一脚，朝着峡谷那头的夕阳策马奔驰。

刚下了一宿的雨，第二天却阳光灿烂起来。好不容易捱到午饭时间，麦克雷心不在焉地望着窗外，一边往嘴里送着食堂里买的面包，一边想念莱耶斯做的那道能把第一次吃的人变成喷火龙的风味辣肉汤。

昨夜大概是起风了，操场上沾满了潮湿的花瓣和落叶，有几个学生正在拿着扫帚沿着塑胶跑道清扫。麦克雷漫不经心地盯了一会儿，脑袋里突然如吉他拨弦般铮地一响，惊讶地站起身。

那些人中有一个淡色头发的，不正是昨天那个在便利店威胁自己的橙毛小子吗？他们也是这个学校的学生吗？

“你在看什么呢？”源氏转过身，顺着他的视线瞟了过去，“哦，你在看他啊？他是伊势谷家的小儿子，什么事都得跟我哥争个高下……”

“伊势……谷家？”

“是啊，我哥去哪儿这小子就跟去哪儿，想抢我哥在学生会和剑道部的位置，可惜每次都是自取其辱，”源氏嘴里的牛奶吸管发出哗啦一声，：“只好带着那几个喽啰在学校里指手画脚，到处惹是生非，这次大概是被我哥找了什么把柄，罚他大中午的在楼下做扫除吧？”

在正午的烈日之下打扫坚硬的跑道确实是一项酷刑，那人一边骂骂咧咧一边抹着汗，看上去十分难熬——果不其然，没过一会儿那小子就按捺不住，跺着脚将扫帚往地上狠狠一砸，一脚踢出好几米之外。

“等等，我记得日本高中是不允许染发的吧？”麦克雷突然想起来。

“你说这小子？他家是混帮派的，除了我哥这学校没人敢得罪他。”源氏像西方人一样耸了耸肩。

日本黑帮？眼前浮现出一帮夸张花俏的西服武装起来的墨镜大汉，麦克雷暗暗吐了口气，可黑帮又是怎么和妖怪扯上关系的？他一心系在那只猫儿身上，好一会才察觉到话中的漏洞，“可你的头发不也——”

“我是天生的，”绿发小子一口喝干牛奶，想也不想也打断了他，“不信你去看看我哥。”

想像了一下一橙一绿两头秀发在学生会办公室交相辉映针锋相对的姿态，麦克雷将莫名出现在脑海中的火鸡形象赶走，想继续问源氏更多关于黑帮家族的细节，一个明亮轻快的声音插了进来：“上课感觉怎么样？住得还习惯吗？哪儿有困难都可以来找我。”

是班长宋哈娜，同为外国裔的她英语和日语差不多好。麦克雷接过她递来的果汁喝了一口，被意想不到的甜腻呛得皱眉，“有想要参加的课外社团了吗？我们学校……”

“要不要来剑道部和我们一起对抗伊势谷，你要有兴趣的话我们揍你时可以下手轻点。”源氏假装好心地将新朋友掩护在班长的唇枪舌弹之下。

女孩子的面颊鼓起来：“你们又要惹事？加藤说你趁你哥不在，这几天一直在请假翘训练！”

“说什么呐，有人住进来我当然要多做些准备。”

“那你还去游戏店？”

在女班长戳穿自己的小小阴谋之前，源氏出其不意地伸出筷子，夹走了对方冷面上的苹果片，端着便当盒一溜烟跑了，在女孩子清亮的怒吼下两人打打闹闹地跑出了教室——座位一下就冷清起来，没有其他人敢靠近这位高个子卷头发的交换生，麦克雷捏了捏手中的果汁盒，窗外喧闹的风带着一缕凉丝丝的樱花味道，钻进他的鼻腔之中。

TBC.


	2. 下

虽然只是为了买两盒牛奶，离开学校后麦克雷却没去顺路的商店街，不知不觉间已经绕了远路，走进了昨天那家便利店。今天店员是个男孩，麦克雷不敢问昨天那女孩儿的情况，更不知道为什么会多拿了盒沙丁鱼罐头。

走出店门时麦克雷才发现正对面矗立着一座鸟居，藏在两边住宅墙面和绿树的阴影下，顶部的青苔还湿润着，若不仔细去看确实不起眼。他鬼使神差地走了进去，很快就来到了一片荫凉之下，社内房屋是自己曾想象过的古朴木质结构，紧闭的窗边竖着一块内部修缮的告示。

抽签的机器还开着，他投入一枚硬币，机器咔嚓咔嚓地吐出了一张纸，他看不懂上面意味艰深的汉字和假名，只好揣进口袋。门前摆放的雕像也蒙着防水布，依稀能看出是某种四足着地的尖耳动物，美国交换生睁大了眼，昨天从书本里汲取的一点儿日本宗教信仰知识从脑海中流出，汇聚成一个猜想……

然后，像是命中注定般，一只毛绒绒的小巧动物从雕像边钻出，踱着无声的步子，对着他喵呜叫了一声，双耳漆黑，面颊和颈部覆盖在阴影中像雪一样发亮。

他不由自主蹲下身去，感觉发根一阵阵发热，想着这幅情景落入别人眼中一定会被当作疯子：“抱歉，对不起，原谅我昨天……”

猫抬起半边前腿来，止住了他的道歉。前腿上围着一圈灰色的软毛，麦克雷犹豫了一秒，伸手碰了碰肉爪，触之和想象过的一样温热软绵，他抬起头，对上昨日被雨淋湿的青丝之下，那道浅淡色泽的清晰眸光。

“是你吗？”他终于鼓起勇气问道。

猫当然没有回答。它抬起脖颈，挨擦着美国交换生的手指，让他的指尖在细密的毛间穿过，等杰西主动去抚摸的时候却又像累了一般，蜷缩在印着淡淡苔痕的地砖上成团，露出黑漆漆、裹在雪里似的漂亮脊背。

一阵风吹过，投出深影的绿树发出沉静而悠长的回声，细碎的光斑在地砖上流动，脚边的塑料袋也跟着哗啦作响。麦克雷一惊，连忙拿出沙丁鱼罐头，拉开盖子放到猫身前，再往盖子里倒上了浅浅一小盘牛奶：“你没事真是太好了……来，这是给你的。”

猫睁开眼，将粉色的鼻子探过来，耳朵颤了颤，一头埋进了罐头里，吃了好一会才抬起头，去舔盒盖上的牛奶。麦克雷心满意足地看着那张黑脸上冒出了一圈圣诞榭寄生，又试着地摸摸它的耳朵，对方咕噜咕噜地接受了，胡须上沾着一抹闪亮的油光。

毛色分明的猫吃饱喝足，抹了抹脸，踱着和来时一样的步子，消失在了神社小路的尽头。杰西失魂落魄地收拾了空罐头，怔怔地对着那道背影道别，一脚深一脚浅地迈步离开，心头和夕阳下的坡道一样空空荡荡，刚抽到的签纸却沉甸甸地放在口袋中，像放着一份充满了承诺和慰藉的愿望。

他将这件事告诉莱耶斯，当然省略了自己怦然心动的那部分。养父在skype里皱起了眉，“你浪漫小说看太多把自个绕进去了，我看大概是那些黑帮设套，图谋傻兮兮外国人的钱财，或是想借你的身份干什么坏事——猫这种动物狡猾得狐狸似的，从来不是什么省油的灯。”

“可是……”

“没什么可是的，打小你就是这样，脑子里一大堆稀奇古怪的念头。你杰克叔叔刚才打电话来，扎车胎的小子找到了，让我去警局作证，所以我建议你别把时间浪费在什么妖怪、猫和神社上，安心读书别惹事，”对方把手机拿了起来，像是准备出门，“交换生的机会可不是人人都有，好好珍惜吧。”

安娜的反应则积极得多，她端着一杯咖啡，面带微笑听着他的故事：“听起来真不错啊，杰西。猫是很聪明、记忆力很好的动物，好好对待它是会有不错的结果的，只是别因为这个耽误正事就行。”氤氲的热气中埃及女性的眼纹若隐若现，咖啡杯上画着的是猫神芭斯特的化身，似乎也在朝美国人微笑，投来既狡黠又清澈的目光。

源氏扯了张餐巾纸，展开杰西从神社求来的签：“凶。”

“凶？”

“也就是说会遇上坏事，但结局倒不一定糟糕，大概会有办法逢凶化吉，转危为安，”他将勺子放在盛咖喱的盘子里，“说起来，你最近老是心神不宁的，回来的也晚，是想家了吗？”

“别担心，我……”

“——还是看上哪个辣妹了？她多大了？是学生还是社会人？你觉得你俩有戏吗，要不要我来给你出出主意？准备什么时候告白？”

……你自己追女友不还是在网上搜攻略！强忍住吐槽的冲动，麦克雷谢绝了源氏带着闪闪亮八卦眼神的建议，这小子不知道是不是被哥哥教训了，这些天倒是老老实实地去剑道部打卡。

学校图书馆的神话与民俗区没能告诉他猫又除了人肉外还喜欢吃什么，网上资料也欠奉，而另一本宠物猫饲育手册则告诉他不要用人类食品和刚从冰箱里拿出来的牛奶喂猫，让他担心了好一阵子，直到再次见到那只猫儿时才放下心来。

每天放学后，他几乎都会去那间半关闭的神社见那只猫，给它带些吃的，那只猫也一直立在那条小路边等待着他，走到他跟前喵叫一声，慢慢吃完美国人带来的猫罐头。凉风习习，松涛阵阵，那份混杂着愁绪和思念的感情在这样沉静的环境中越发清晰，麦克雷偶尔也会忍耐不住，将心中所想问出口：

“你能不能再变成人一次，跟我说句话？”

猫当然还是沉默着，眨了眨眼，伸舌舔舔他的手指。他只好在石阶上坐下，看着猫儿的眼睛说起他心里的话，说他来自的地方，说他来到的这个陌生的日本城市，说起莱耶斯、莫里森和安娜，说起源氏和韩裔的女班长，一人一猫就这么对视着，直至华灯初上，太阳完全消失在远处的山间。

天气越来越暖和，窗外的夕阳与家乡并无二致。麦克雷合上班长借给他的数学课笔记，抓了抓脑袋，虽然不用像历史和国文一样和满页的汉字搏斗，但还是——书包里的手机突然开始震动，麦克雷还以为源氏又要叫他买什么，掏出手机时却发现屏幕上显示的是莱耶斯的号码。

他心一沉，走出教室接通了电话。电话里传来的声音是另一个人，“杰西吗？很抱歉打扰你，你知道加比的社保卡一般是放在哪儿吗？”

“杰克叔叔？”巨大的不安蚕食着他心间的每一个角落，“应该是放在他常背着的皮包夹层，挂在壁橱边的……等等，加比怎么了？出什么事了？”

“他……他在家附近被人打了，倒在路边，刚被人发现送进了医院，”电话那头显然在考虑着措辞，“他们通知了我，我怀疑是之前被指证的那伙人……”

麦克雷脑子里轰的一声，耳边满是白噪音般的嗡嗡作响，他只听见自己的声音在颅内回荡：“……加比伤得严重吗？需要我做什么？我是不是要回来？我、我现在就去订机票！”

“加比没事，你别担心，这么晚了你也不可能——”

“我这边还是白天，杰克叔叔！”

“喔，抱歉，我忘了时差了。”莫里森的声音恢复了冷静，“我现在正要开车去医院，暂时不能打电话了，听着，你不用回来，好好的在那边呆着，保持通信畅通，一有什么事我们会及时通知你……”

后半截杰西一丁点当然也没听进去，回过神来时自己已经站在了校门口，眼前本已熟悉的景色变得那么陌生。我不是个好儿子，我不应该离加比那么远，在他出事的时候我居然在千里之外……

我现在……到底该怎么办？

茫然四顾间空荡荡的脑子里忽地灵机一动，对了，去找安娜，她一定有办法！女医生立刻成了美国交换生心中唯一的救星，他来不及考虑安娜今天是否当班、是不是经历了一宿的急诊后正在补眠，甚至没想到先用手机联系，就拔腿朝着市立医院奔去，直到经过那道不知走过多少次的坡道时，一声熟悉的呜喵叫声传入耳间。

麦克雷转头回望，看见那间罕有人至的神社鸟居之下蹲着几个人，都穿着同校的校服，不住发出嘿嘿哈哈的嬉笑声，为首的正是伊势谷家的小子，他和另外一人正抓着猫儿的前后腿，将整只猫提起来，下面蹲着的那一个正用点着的打火机往那条漂亮的黑尾巴上凑，猫被滚烫的热度燎得大声哀鸣，不住甩着尾巴躲避恶魔的火焰，空气中充满了毛发烧焦时的气味，

仿佛那日的情景重现，一股热血涌向麦克雷胸前，他想也不想就朝着那群人大步走去，“你们到底还要欺负它到什么时候？快住手！！”

“哈？？是你！我还正愁找不见你呢！”伊势谷立马站了起来，看上去比麦克雷矮了半个头，嚣张的气焰却不见矮，他走上前用力推了麦克雷一把，让后者退了一步，“就是你害得我被岛田那混蛋……不要以为你是外国人我就不敢动你！”

满腔郁闷化为怒火，麦克雷沉下身体环视一周，对方有4个人，看来不能硬碰硬，他边考虑着对策边回敬道：“欺负不会还手的小动物算什么本事，你们黑道难道就只会虐猫吗？有本事我们堂堂正正打一场！”

怒气让橙发小子的脸扭曲了一瞬，又化出了一抹残忍的笑意。“你以为我会上你小子的当？大家一块儿上！揍他！”

“——伊势谷，是你么？你动不了我哥，只好对着无关人等撒气？”

背靠在鸟居柱子上的麦克雷正打算避过从左脸来的第一拳，闻言惊愕地扭头，随声音出现的是那头乱得像麻雀窝一样的绿发，他的舍友从街道对面走来，手里还提着一只巨大的、带着游戏店logo的塑料袋。

伊势谷怔了一怔，随后转为满面的得意忘形：“好啊，岛田的小狗崽子也来了，正好有帐一起算！”

“那要看你们的本事了，”源氏脸上还是那副无谓的表情，“想在这里开打吗？我奉陪到底。”

“喂，源氏，这是我惹的事，你不用——”

一腔热血冷了下来，想起自己这么做会给自己的寄宿家庭平添多少麻烦，麦克雷一时进退维谷。伊势谷怀疑地抽了抽鼻子：“你又有什么鬼主意？难道觉得自己还有胜算吗？到时候被捅瞎了一两只眼睛可别回家找你哥哭啊！”

“你们会输是因为你比蟑螂还恶心，”源氏丝毫不惧，“为了让我哥丢脸不惜作弊，居然还让他戴那种东西？怎么，你家就教会了你怎么在打牌里出老千、怎么对穿情趣套装的男人色迷迷地流口水？”

“你——！！！”

趁着激将法成功，源氏将手中的塑料袋用力一甩，巨大的游戏特典盒（内附光盘、设定集、OST和1/4比例看板娘手办）朝着敌方其中一位飞去，盒子一角砸中了后者的眼窝，让他捂着眼睛惨叫起来——绿发小个子身形如疾风，立刻扑向了第二个敌人，麦克雷犹豫了半秒之后也加入了战团之中，一拳捣向了伊势谷的鼻子。

“散开、散开！拿那个对付他们！”

有个人跑去解开放在墙边的竹刀袋，取出来的却是金属球棒。麦克雷心中咯噔一声，和源氏对视一眼，两人都明白这会是一场硬仗——而后面的事情杰西已经记不太清了，自己是第二个倒下的，源氏夺下了一人的球棒，打倒了两个人，步子却也摇晃起来，他在倒下前见到最为清晰的东西是从绿发间垂落、沿着耳侧汩汩流下的血液，以及那个在住宅的围墙上一跃而起，迅如闪电、黑白分明的身形……

警铃之声大作，他晕了过去。

这是在哪里？几点了？我……

熟悉的消毒水味道，围住视野的灰白隔帘。正要坐起身来时背上一阵抽痛，让他浑身抽搐地倒回了床上。

加比！……加比他怎么样了？

学会了避开伤处小心翼翼地起身，麦克雷站起来一把掀开隔帘，隔壁床坐着之前和他并肩作战的舍友，正对着站在床前的几个人絮絮叨叨说着话，其中就有一位是麦克雷之前执意要寻找到女医生，“花村”“伊势谷”“少主”之类零零碎碎的词句流入他的耳间。

他还没来得及问话安娜就转过身来，双手插在衣袋里，脸上带着又好气又好笑的神色：“来日本还没半个月，就和当地人干起架来了，要加比知道了不知会怎么想？”

“我……”

“对了，加比没事，和你一样受了些皮肉伤，现在已经出院，大概正在警局做笔录呢。”看着麦克雷明显放松下来的神情女医生笑了笑，“比起别人来，你先照顾好自己吧，老是行侠仗义的牛仔小子。”

“那也没办法呀医生，谁叫他是寄宿在我家里呢？”对面病床床头摆着一盘苹果，被削成了小兔子的形状，源氏伸手拿起一块放进嘴里，他看上去气色尚好，只是头上缠着绷带，露出几抹沾了暗红的绿色来。

“等杰西出院，你就可以叫这些人走了吧？”安娜扬起眉。麦克雷这才发现病房里还站着两个陌生人，他们其貌不扬，穿着普通，却都戴着一副款式相同的墨镜，看上去有些诡异。

安娜向那两人交代了些什么，又出言宽慰了杰西几句，走出病房。麦克雷站在那里，不知如何表达对源氏的歉意，动了动嘴唇，说出的却是一句毫无关联的话：“那苹果是安娜削的吗？”

“不是，是我哥削的，他在这儿守了我半宿，天快亮时被一个电话叫走了。”绿发舍友脸上浮现了一层少见的愧疚神色，为了掩盖这表情他继续滔滔不绝道：“真不该把你牵连进来，你没事就好——听人说你这些天都在稻荷神社附近闲逛，我还担心你被狐狸迷住了，没想到是去看阿吉，看不出你对小动物还挺有爱心的……”

狐……狐狸？“阿吉？”

“是啊，那只黑白的奶牛猫，”源氏习惯性抓了抓头，结果疼得一哆嗦，“加藤家里母猫去年下的崽儿，送给神社当吉祥物，一年不见就长得这么大了。伊势谷揍我们的时候，是它窜进隔壁几家人的院子里，踩响了防盗警报，便利店的人才报了警，不然我们还不知会被打成什么样呢……大概是在报答你的照顾吧？真不愧是神社的猫……”

麦克雷呆滞地“唔”了一声。好好对待它是确实会得到不错的结果，可是……只有一岁？

源氏见他面色不对头，还以为他还在想着打架的事情，举了举打着石膏的右臂：“你别担心，学校那边会有人出面压下去的。反正我们看不惯他家很久了，这次打伤了我，正好当作收拾他们的契机，仔细想想还是我这边占了便宜咧。”

“唔，呃，收拾他们？你不是说他家是黑道吗？”

“我家也是啊。”源氏双腿一挺，无所谓道。

钥匙一拧，杰西扭开岛田宅的门把手。安娜说他做过脑震荡的检查、确认无碍后就可以出院了，他正准备离开时哈娜如一道旋风般闯了进来，两位墨镜男异口同声叫道“宋小姐！”，然后女班长朝着源氏摔出了一本东西，让后者露出了被球棒击中脊椎时也不曾见过的痛苦表情：“这是今天的课堂笔记，你哥跟我说了你这些天的补课都由我负责，认命吧！”

实在不忍拒绝面如死灰的源氏，杰西只好答应帮他去家里拿睡衣（和掌机的充电器）。客厅灯开着，浴室的方向传来哗啦的水声，64寸的巨大的液晶超薄屏上闪烁着女仆猫娘游戏的标题，他却发现原本被源氏攻略过、原本会出现在游戏标题页的猫娘们都不见了，第一行的“Load”变成了“New game”。

他没花几秒就猜到是谁删掉了源氏的存档，想象了一下源氏得知此事后会是怎样的捶胸顿足，只好耸了耸肩——浴室的水声不知什么时候停止了，换成了拉门响动的声音，麦克雷连忙转过身，准备和一直素未谋面的岛田兄长打招呼：“你好，我是……”

他张大了嘴巴。

毛巾下的黑发仍像那日一样滴着水珠，左臂上的纹身却不是他曾经猜测过的一道灰霾，而是整条盘旋在左半身的蓝灰色巨龙；岛田兄长的头顶没有猫耳，白皙的面目上也没有露出那副羞怒交加的表情，取而代之的是一点儿惊讶和恍然，这些情绪慢慢地扩大，延展，让从来都是端正严谨的黑道家族少主脸上露出了一刹那的不设防，就在瞬间睁大的瞳孔之中麦克雷再次看见了那道光芒，澄澈如被夕阳染成茜色的春日晴空。

END.


	3. 番外·青の恋夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *番外，虽然这次并没有猫  
*OOCOOCOOCOOCOOCOOCOOCOOCOOCOOCOOC  
*女仆装play注意

麦克雷抹了把汗，爬下人字梯，仰头检查自己的劳动成果。硬纸板剪出的店招牌正挂在前门顶端，四周扎满了黄色丝带和哈娜挑选的粉色兔子气球，在夕阳的余晖下投射出淡淡的影子。源氏正好从后门拎着两盒便当进来，他环视了教室一周，不由啧啧赞叹：“效果真不错，这几天真是辛苦你了！来，先喝口水吧！”  
“没事，这种活我在家里也经常干。”麦克雷咔哒一声拉开易拉罐，咕咚咕咚灌下几大口——无论是感恩节、圣诞节还是亡灵节，农场的节日装饰都是由他一手包办，装扮学园祭的表演场地自然算不得什么。两人最后检查了一圈，没发现什么遗漏，终于松了口气，将梯子折起收好，开始吃源氏带来的便当。教室的四面墙上立起了硬纸板，上面画出窗户和吧台的形状，还贴上了班里女生手绘的可爱海报，课桌也有模有样的铺上桌布、放上糖奶小罐，像餐馆那样摆得整整齐齐。前方的讲台也已经被搬走了，黑板上用花哨的字体写着当日菜单和一句大大的“欢迎光临，主人大人~~♥”，还画着一只Q版的小猫咪。  
“亏你还在招牌上还加了句西语，看上去更像那么回事了。明天的演出感觉怎么样？放轻松，不用太紧张。”源氏嘴里塞满了肥牛也不忘噼里啪啦地说着话，口齿不清不楚的。  
“我觉得台词应该没问题，可演出节奏还是有些把握不准，希望现场表演的时候能自然一些。”虽说已经暗地发誓这次演出只能成功不能失败，可一想到明天是正式演出的日子麦克雷就觉得脚底一阵阵出汗。  
“没事，这部戏对不上节奏也挺正常的，跟着感觉发挥吧。”绿发的小子拍了拍他的肩膀，语调轻松。  
你也知道这部戏的节奏莫名其妙！麦克雷翻了个白眼，突然想起前几日的情景，忍不住脱口问道：“半……你哥哥是不是还在忙？应该没吃晚饭吧？要不然……”  
“不用等了，他今晚上绝对脱不开身。”看着美国交换生脸上期待的表情慢慢枯萎，源氏像是知道他心中所想，“别那么沮丧嘛，等学园祭结束了，我们一起去车站前的烤肉店庆功，到时候你们想说多久的话就能说多久。”  
麦克雷吁了一口气，向后一仰靠在椅背上，盒子里的便当顿时变得索然无味。那天课间哈娜和源氏找到他，将一本企划案拍到他面前，宣称这次学园祭活动必须要他的帮助。麦克雷好奇地接过文件夹翻开，写在最前面的是需要采购的材料清单，小黑板、女仆装、猫耳头饰、咖啡壶托盘杯子等一整套咖啡厅用具，以及各类装饰用品等——他立刻依靠自己丰富的日本漫画阅读经验推导出了结果：“女仆咖啡？”  
“呃，差不……”  
“说真的，这也太老套了吧？”美国人指摘道，继续往下翻，注意到女仆装后面备注了“男用”，立刻把头摇得和猫头鹰一般，“你们果然是打算让男生反串，别打我的主意，我从来不剃腿毛的！”  
女班长用手捂住嘴，像是笑得睫毛都在微微颤动：“你放心，杰西同学，我们不会牺牲你宝贵的体毛的——”  
“——那就是岛田你亲自上了？”自认为逃过一劫的麦克雷立刻转头开始评估自己的朋友：“记得别买粉色系的裙子，你这头发颜色搭配粉红色可是噩梦，说真的，不考虑戴个假发吗？等等，这后面是什么？女警制服？战队超人皮套（需赞助）？女仆咖啡厅怎么还需要这个，难道你们打算兼营什么制服play？”  
“严格意义上来说，”哈娜终于找到机会打断了他，“我们是打算演出普通的短剧，只不过需要搭建相关的场景。班委一致通过，让你饰演在女仆咖啡厅摸服务员屁股的反派，然后被两位隐藏身份的客人打倒。”  
“……这哪儿普通了？不能给我换个稍微有品位些的角色吗？”  
“不要急，你先看看后面的剧本，反派的设定可是‘国际有名的神秘大盗，犯下许多大案却无人能追查到他的行踪，只是因为实在喜爱女仆文化，才忍不住在咖啡店出手摸了暗恋许久的女仆领班的屁股’，这不是挺好的吗？”  
恕我直言，加上这种暧昧的背景设定后角色显得更加猥琐了！麦克雷在心中大声呐喊，却没能抵挡对面两位狞笑着合围过来，强行把台本塞到他手中。接下来的课余时间完全被排练和熟悉剧本所占据（“为什么区区一个猥亵犯需要女警和战队超人一起抓捕啊？？？你们只想自己过cos瘾吧！”）昏头黑脑地折腾了几日后麦克雷简直要控诉校园霸凌了，可他没想到在正式彩排的那天，他的所有怨气会立即烟消云散，无影无踪。  
即使已经确立了情侣关系，在公共场合两人的亲密举动也只限于放学后的并肩而行，喝同一瓶乌龙茶，或是在拥挤的电车车厢中手握着手。那个人眉目低垂，低下头让哈娜往他脸上扑腮红，即便面上神色平静，双手还是有些不自然地扯着深蓝色的裙摆，黑发散开披在肩头，前面剩下的一绺与蕾丝发带一同垂在颊边。  
麦克雷大张着口，目不转睛地盯着站在不远处的恋人，手里的剧本啪嗒一声掉到地上。他本以为自己喜欢的是家乡餐馆那些衣着暴露、低下头点单时露出大半个乳球的女招待，可这也……太犯规了……  
彩排现场的几个女生激动得快要爆炸了，她们满面通红，不住地向这边张望着，盖住嘴巴不让尖叫声发出来，细碎的议论声却一句句传入无知无觉的美国人耳中：“天啊，太合适了！”“到底是谁想到这个点子，真是天才！”“1班真的好幸运啊！这次学园祭……”  
“天才”走过来，用手肘捅捅他，心情大好地看着傻愣愣的美国人：“怎么样？”被连捅了几下才惊醒过来，麦克雷使劲闭上半张着的嘴巴，“什、什么怎么样？”  
“我哥这身啊，你觉得怎么样？”  
他当然不敢告诉正得意着的朋友，自己最想知道的其实是他到底许下了什么条件，才让半藏答应了这种要求——如果他也知道了，今后是不是也可以……  
岛田宅昏暗的卧室里，他的床上，那些火热、不堪又迷人的绮念一齐涌上来。那人已经化好了妆，系好了围裙，黑色的长袜勾勒出形状美妙的脚踝。美国人心头一热，身子晃了晃差点没站稳，源氏只好叹了口气，第二次走过来，捡起地上的剧本啪地一声敲在他的后背上：“还不快谢谢我？”

结果除了出演“反派”外，美国人还自告奋勇，以极大的热情参与了表演场地的布置，他简直觉得自己会开着摩托将所有这场演出的障碍通通撞进海里——如此一来本来就宝贵的休息时间被压缩得更短，每天回到家他除了一头倒在床上外不想其他任何事，甚至包括驱使他的动力，那个被女仆制服围裹的沉静而修长的身形。  
当然，身为学生会会长的半藏比他还要忙，持续的夜不归宿就是证据，偶尔回家一趟，碰面了也只是略打个招呼就匆匆离去，像是那日彩排过后，两人的关系无形中更加疏远了，直到第二天学园祭演出结束——  
美国人紧张地咽了口口水，感觉喉咙干得发疼，忍不住又把屁股往后挪了半寸。见他这样那对细长的眉毛高高轩起，离他越来越近：“怎么，杰西，你不愿意？”  
“可……可……可这样不太好吧！”岂止是不太好，被抓到了我一定会被踢回美国的！麦克雷苦着一张脸，不住地向后坐去，一双手抬起来又放下，就是下不了决心推开眼前的人。  
“刚才我已经仔细看过，这里没人落下东西。学级主任家中有急事回老家了，源氏去还借来的服装道具了。”舞台上的女仆领班眯起了眼睛，膝盖已经压上了课桌，伸手去解麦克雷的衬衫纽扣。  
“难道学生会没有什么工作要你收尾吗！你、你……”  
“我都拜托宋同学了。”半藏淡淡道，手上动作却没停，不多时麦克雷的上半身就被扒得精光，胸口敞凉一片。虽然学园祭已经散场，门窗也关紧了，太阳却还没完全下山，一旦有人经过便会发现自己正被女装的岛田家长兄欺身上去，更别提他们所在之处，正是他每天待得最久、最熟悉，几个小时前还进行了演出的场所——1班教室。  
且不说剧目质量和演员演技如何，光凭“学生会会长女装反串”这一点就吸引了绝大的人气，开演时教室被挤得水泄不通，尖叫声此起彼伏，源氏穿上皮套登场的那一刻气氛更是达到了高潮。平心而论，半藏的演技不差，出演女性时也不依靠矫揉造作的撒娇卖嗲，尤其是被自己“性骚扰”的那一瞬，平日里那股冷淡和矜持荡然无存，脸上浮起一层畏惧和薄怒交织的脆弱表情，看得麦克雷心神一荡，差点就要伸手将他搂进怀里，台词都忘了好几句。  
可……可无论如何，现在这个情形他无论如何也抱不下手了。自己几乎要被半藏推倒在桌上，那双灵活的手又在一路向下，皮带扣被咔哒解开的声音让麦克雷惊得要跳起来：“拜托了，半藏，有什么事也不该在教室里……这太……”  
“太什么？”  
“太……太不对劲了……我们回家里安安心心地做，不行吗……”  
“可你比我兴奋多了。”紧绷的拉链被扯下，下身的闷热大剌剌挺起头来暴露在空气中，麦克雷手足并用直往后退，可惜裤子和皮带一齐缠在脚上，怎么也使不上劲。  
他不敢说，自半藏登台的那一刻起，他就已经抑制不住体内的热潮了。  
并没有暴露多久，小杰西就被攥进了暖热的手掌中，只这么揉捏了几下，指缘间就发出了滑腻的水声。对面的恋人一边继续动作，一边低下头来，俯身吮上了美国人胸口，麦克雷只觉视野一黑，想必是血液一齐上冲到头皮的缘故，忍不住哀声呜咽起来，刚发出了一个音节就吓得捂住了嘴。他这副如坐针毡的样子让半藏也不由得捂住嘴，刚才的故作严肃顿时化为春风拂面：“放轻松点，我不会害你被开除的，和你做这档子事我怎么可能不做准备？好好享受就行……”  
见美国人半信半疑地盯着他，半藏伸手压住他的肩膀，让他仰躺在课桌上，拉过一张椅子来垫住自己的膝盖，麦克雷连忙用手肘撑住自己坐起，一个不可置信的念头从脑海中浮现：难道……难道……  
等他回过神来时，单手握不住的部分已经被更加温暖的地方包裹住，暴风雨一样的快感随之朝他袭来。从上面的视角只能女仆领班头顶的洁白发带，麦克雷颤抖地伸出手，将手指插入那微带着栗色的黑发中，触感像猫的呼吸一样温热，像那人投来的眼神一样冰冰凉凉。  
毕竟不可能完全吞下去，半藏缓慢地捋着小杰西，吮吸了一会儿照顾不到的部分，待恋人的东西完全挺起来、青筋都根根绽起，才将龟头吐出，像小猫舔食般舔走溢出的浆液。他觉得有些累了，停下动作抬头望向恋人，还以为麦克雷会感动得泫然欲泣，却只见对方脸涨得通红，一动不动，喉头嗬嗬作响，眼也不眨地盯着他。  
“……在想什么呢？”心中泛起一阵淡淡的失望，半藏捏了捏手中的硬涨的睾丸，故意在马眼处吮了一道。  
“啊、啊！别戏弄我啊半藏……我在想要不然你也坐到桌子上来……”  
“嗯？你觉得不舒服吗？”  
“当然不是！……我是觉得你……你这样太累了，坐上来，让我抱着你吧。”  
突如其来的请求让半藏愣了愣，他拭去嘴边的涎液，拉起裙摆爬上课桌，朝着麦克雷俯下身去，唇上涂了一层粉色唇蜜，看在麦克雷眼中仿佛闪耀着彩虹般的光泽。  
他再也忍不住了，一把搂住半藏的腰，手伸入裙下肆意抚摸。怀中的恋人有些惊讶，身体蓦地僵了一僵，直到靠到他胸前时候才放松下来，压抑过的喘息一声比一声明显。麦克雷揉捏着腿间紧绷却手感极佳的臀肉，推开他的双腿，挺腰蹭进他裙底三角形的秘密区域。  
半藏条件反射般地夹紧了腿，换来对方一声满足的喘息，随后就不管不顾地动起腰来。没想到事情变成了这样，描过的眉峰蹙起一个小小的山尖，半藏无奈地瞧着按住自己的膝盖满足欲望的杰西·麦克雷，心上好像长了个说不清道不明的小疙瘩，可自己主动欺上他的身在前，似乎没有什么立场指责他。  
恐怕所有的男生都做过这样的春梦吧，在恋人暖热的腿心发泄着，模拟交合的姿势摩擦，将黏黏糊糊的白液涂抹在黑色丝袜上，看上去既低俗又充满了无穷的吸引力。使了好久的力气，麦克雷只觉一颗心砰砰砰的像是要跳出胸腔，五颜六色的念头在脑海中飞速旋转成了一道彩色的风暴，直到额前的汗珠滴落，他才发现半藏正抿着唇一言不发，脸却比刚才解自己衣服时还要红，就连鼻尖也微微泛着羞涩的颜色。  
麦克雷顿时觉得这样的恋人实在是无比可爱，忍不住出言调笑：“怎么，这时候才知道害羞？”  
“……怎么可能。只不过我觉得你这样，实在是有点……”  
“有点变态？嗯？”主动被动逆转过来，麦克雷停下动作，抱住对方的腰，吻上那两瓣一直想要品尝其滋味的唇。半藏不服气地用舌头抵抗着他，腿间却不停改变角度和夹紧的力道，这样欲拒还迎的样子引得麦克雷的兴致越来越高，他抬起半藏的腿，就想往更深处突入。  
“等等，丝袜别弄坏了。”那双眉再度不以为然地挑起来，“学园祭结束后，班委会还要清点道具。”  
“那……那你干嘛还穿这个勾引我？”  
女仆将颊边的黑发捋到耳后，他背对窗户坐在桌上，夕阳橙红色的光线射入，给那个男女莫辨的身形镀上了一层金边：“谁知道你起先这么纯情，现在却想把我按在桌子上本垒？”  
“没有的事！”杰西连忙否认，松开了紧搂的力道。半藏往后晃了晃，连忙伸手抓住了他的手腕，附在他耳边低声道：“我没准备润滑剂……下次吧……”  
“我说过，我没想要做全套。”美国人不服气地嘟囔，轻轻扯下他的丝袜，却差点笑出声来：那般色情的丝袜下，恋人居然穿着一条男用内裤。  
“你以为是什么？带着蕾丝花边的丁字裤吗？”半藏回敬道，虽然下面的态势也和情欲勃发的麦克雷差不多。见麦克雷盯着自己，他吐了口气，慢慢地将被前液沾得一塌糊涂的内裤脱下来，坐上麦克雷光溜溜的大腿，重新抚上就快要支持不住的小杰西，与自己的握在一处。  
他还没能找到节奏，麦克雷心中一动，恋人的手也缠了上来，从外面包住他的手指。也不是没有这么互相抚慰过，但在这傍晚时分无人的教室里，与穿着女仆装的岛田家继承人做这种事，恐怕是在梦中也不得见的情景吧。  
最敏感的器官，最灵活的部位，两人密不可分地交缠在一起。太阳慢慢沉下去了，屋里的光线变成了深沉的玫瑰色，麦克雷遵循着自慰时的记忆，寻找最合适的角度和力道，唤起对方肉体上的快乐，听着那边的呼吸慢慢地从隐藏不住，再喘得越来越急，他知道自己找对了方向。  
有什么关系？毕竟我自慰时所想的也只会是你。  
他这么胡思乱想着，从眼角余光下却见到半藏再次皱起眉头，连忙放松了手上的力道：“疼吗？”  
“嗯，是有点，”岛田的继承人微眯着眼睛答道，“但别停下，继续……”突然又想起了什么似的加上一句：“要不然下次买点儿道具吧……”  
“店里会卖给未成年人么？”麦克雷脱口而出，收获了恋人一枚鄙夷的眼神后才发觉这话说得有些蠢，只要这位少爷喜欢，岛田组还有什么东西弄不到？为了遮掩自己的失态他连忙哼了一声，“那你是嫌弃我技术不好吗？”  
“你技术本来就不好。”那边没好气地回答，语调却还像猫儿那般懒洋洋。他的眼影被细汗晕开了，脸上的颜色不知是腮红还是舒畅引来的红晕，让麦克雷又啄住他的嘴唇一顿好亲。  
玫瑰色和影子交织的海洋中，两人像紧密交织在一处的软体动物，随着海浪和波光轻轻浮荡，只有“咕啾”、“咕啾”的水声越发清晰。高潮时半藏抱紧了他的脖颈，双手插入那头微卷的浅色头发中，像是贪恋美国男孩发间那股来自南方的阳光味道。黄昏时分那股夹杂着食物和樱花香气的微风从窗户缝里溜进来，引得麦克雷鼻头阵阵发痒，在这异国他乡的校园里，他怀中抱着岛田组下一任的继承者，他的猫儿、他的恋人，这让他心头狂跳，掌心发烫，却什么话也说不出来，只得随着海间的波涛一同起伏跌宕，沉沉浮浮，一浪接一浪的白潮向他扑去，最后整个视野间，都变成了鲜亮夺目的纯白色泽。  
太阳终于落下去了。

窗外灯光一跳。  
麦克雷揉了揉眼，迷迷糊糊地向外望去，原来是操场旁的路灯亮了。不知道现在是什么时间，他连忙摇醒正趴伏在他肩头睡得正酣的那人。两人在教室这么胡天胡地闹了一番，虽然无人发觉，但做完之后一时情怠再加上连日的疲累，居然就这么互相拥抱着，靠在桌子边睡着了，这一睡就到了华灯初上的时分。庆幸着还没睡到校工巡查的时间，麦克雷去自己桌里找到了手机，一打开就是20分钟前源氏发来抱怨的邮件“你们还没弄完么？还吃不吃晚饭啦？”  
这几天的嘲弄挖苦怕是免不掉了，麦克雷苦笑了两声，来不及多想便走回教室前方：“半——”  
“我的校服在源氏的置物柜里，这是钥匙。”  
手心被塞入了一枚冰凉的金属，却是不可置疑的命令语气。知道那个威严的学生会长回来了，麦克雷挠了挠后脑，接过钥匙，正准备去打开柜门，身后又传来了另一句话，语调中却带上了几分迟疑：“……回去后裙子可归你洗。”  
亲吻、抚摸，呼吸的热度，之前隐秘情事的碎片一片片拼合起来，色彩鲜明，纤毫毕现。美国的交换生在昏暗的教室中笑了声，伸出一只手，抓住仍穿着女仆衣装、有些忸怩的伴侣的手腕，将他从课桌上抱下来。

END.


End file.
